The Story
The Story is what is best described as the general story line for which this wikia is based upon. Not every detail is listed here unless it's very important and directly connected to a character or main story line. Information The Story follows 20 year old Noa Doc on her journey to become like her father and protect the world from those who want to do evil. She is the last of her long lasting family line of very gifted and talented people who can transform into a Power Form a creature with various superpowers. Main Story Arcs Evil DiamondLord & Evil Dalon Doc Having heard stories about a female hero, the criminal Jack Spidrox seeks out a way to obtain unparalleled power. After getting his actions thwarted by Noa, he comes across Dalon Doc who tells him about a mysterious demonic power that can grant him what he wants. Upon obtaining this power, the newly called DiamondLord and Dalon team-up to steal the DocSoul with some new allies. ShadowLife To Be Added The General While her father Colin discovered the "Gateway to Atlantis", now it is up to Noa to discover its legendary treasure. However she accidentally awakens the gateway's guardian The General who was cursed into guarding it after betraying the Atlantis King. Now that he has been freed from his imprisonment, he seeks the legendary power of Atlantis for himself so he can rule the world. With his own magical cursed armor at his disposal, he allies himself with ShadowLife to achieve his goal while Noa, her boyfriend Hank, Jack and their allies stand in their way. Amset Ra Having been defeated 3000 years ago, ShadowLife awakens the evil pharaoh Amset Ra from his slumber to aid in his plans. With plans of world domination of his own, he acquires the full power of his "Golden Items" to transfer his pyramid back to this dimension and unleash the power of his evil, undead army and rules as "absolute pharaoh". But Noa, Hank, Jack and their allies will prevent it. HIM A foe unlike anyone else, this pirate-esque individual was Colin Doc's most elusive, most dangerous and most powerful foe he faced. Having been freed by ShadowLife, HIM seeks to resume his unknown goal with the daughter of his old foe in his way. Noa, Hank and Jack must face this normal human with knowledge beyond comprehension who is armed with a powerful sword and magical hat and fulfill the promise of her father and capture HIM and uncover his goal. Lord Vampyre After their victory of capturing HIM, the heroes realize that he has been kidnapped by a foe imprisoned by Noa's great grandfather Rodney Doc. While the immortal creature of the night Lord Vampyre is sealed, his monstrous minions deal with the heroes and retrieve the keys that free their master. So he can collect the magical Moonstones once again and use their mystical power to eclipse the sun; bringing darkness to the world so all monsters can roam freely. Lilith Every family has their secrets and the Doc Family is no exception, but no family has someone as feared and dangerous as her. Awakened from her slumbering imprisonment, Lilith, the first daughter of the Doc Council whose desire and destiny were never hers to take, goes after all Noa holds dear and acquire "her birthright" the DocSoul to claim the family's prophecy for herself. AntiMatter Characters Noa Doc Noa Doc is the titular character and main protagonist of The Story. She is twenty years of age and is the daughter of the famous hero Colin Doc and martial arts/history teacher Catherine Doc and thus a member of The Doc Family line. Noa is best described as a kind, strong, thoughtful, prideful, confident but sometimes arrogant and mature but on occasion an immature girl with a pure heart. Noa's father was killed when she was eight years old, though she was further raised by her mother, her uncle and their family friend. However her uncle later passed away as well, failing her to teach more about her own family and thus leavin Noa in the dark for most of it. While Maker taught her many things such as leadership skills, further combat skills as well as how to take care of herself. Unlike most of her family, Noa cannot directly transform into her Power Form Celestial. To compensate for this, she wields the powerful mystic artifact known as the DocSoul which basically allows her to transform into every Power Form that has been used by her family. However, the DocSoul is limited in use and only allows Noa to transform into 25 available Power Forms but only for 10 minutes at any given time, bearing accidents. Nonetheless, she wields it with great skill and uses it to defeat her enemies and protect the land. Besides the DocSoul, Noa possesses impressive martial arts and hand-to-hand combat capabilities and has honed her skills though her father's and mother's training as well as her own self-training and experience. Due to her training, she has peak human agility and reflexes and is a highly trained gymnast and acrobat of the highest caliber. She's also a capable leader and can command others to follow her. She has a high intellect and is known to be sharp-witted and intuitive. Besides that, she posses a big and pure heart and has high morals and values. Noa lives on her own personal artificial Island with her husband and their robot Key. Furthermore, she's also incredible wealthy and has many powerful allies that aid her in her quest to protect others. Jack Spidrox/DiamondLord Jack Spidrox is the secondary character and is a long life friend of Hank who also became a close friend and ally to Noa. A human and former villain, he eventually gained the power to transform himself into the demonic being known as DiamondLord. Jack is kind man who will do anything to protect others and bring peace to the lands. He's known to be fierce and will never give up on a fight no matter the circumstances against him. He does however think that losing the battle is better than losing the war. Hearing stories about Noa, the villain Jack and his friend Hank went looking for her and her mysterious gifts. Jack learned about the story of DiamondLord and wanted the power for himself, in which he eventually succeeded. After many clashes with Noa, Jack decided to give up after Hank was persuaded to join the heroes. Maker in turn was able to convince Jack to become a hero as well as the leader of The Tower which was a troubled but satisfied journey. On his own, Jack possesses high martial abilities and great hand-to-hand combat skills which he learned from his teacher Catherine Doc. Having graduated from university, he's exceptionally smart and is a talented engineer. Due to his past experiences as a villainous leader, he's naturally skilled at commanding others and is a great tactician. As DiamondLord his exceptional powers stem from the powers of nine different colored diamonds which grants him: superhuman strength, exceptional durability, immortality, magic, elemental control, enhanced intelligence, might manipulation, mind control, weather control, teleportation, flight, telekinesis and weapon manipulation. He's also equipped with a powerful near-indestructible magical wand that contains his signature diamond which he can also use in close-quarter combat. In addition to this, he can also harness the powerful but dangerous force called the "Diamond Force" which will leave him physically exhausted after executing it. At last he has also access to the tenth diamond which grants him the power of soul manipulation. Hank Doc Hank Doc is the tertiary character who is a former villain, a close friend to Jack Spidrox as well as Noa's husband. Not that much is known of Hank's childhood other than that he lived happily with his parents and his closest friend was Jack. After Jack took the path of crime, he recruited Hank as his partner because of his technical/computer expertise. When Jack decided to follow the stories he heard about Noa, Hank went along with him. After Jack acquired the mystic powers of DiamondLord, Hank still remained close to his friend. However, Hank wasn't sure about his place in the team as he was a huge liability. Meeting Noa made him question his loyalty and eventually decided to join Creator's "crew". As said, Hank's most prominent attribute is his technical, engineering and his magical skills and intellect. His cognitive capabilities such as his memory, ability to learn new information, processing information are very well developed. He has engineered quite some weapons either for personal use or for other purposes. His computer skills are unrivaled and highly advanced as he can operate any type of computer, handle any technical setback easily and understand statistics and graphics with a simple grace. He has an indomitable will and has never given up on anything he faced. He also possess a "sixth sense" and can sense oncoming danger. He has been trained by Noa in hand-to-hand combat primarily in boxing and judo. He has since become a proficient hand-to-hand combatant over time while also re-using his incredible swordsmanship skills. While wearing the Dark Collar, Hank has the power to use magic to a high degree. While not quite on par with others such as DiamondLord or ShadowLife, he's nonetheless an adequate and natural user in it. With his Dark Collar, besides conventional magical attacks and spells, he can levitate in the air, and is protected and resisted against harmful magical spells and attacks. The Collar also grants him physical protection by creating a powerful armor around his body, which he can also enlarge with effort. Other Notable Characters Maker Maker Robotic better known as Maker is a powerful robot, an ally to Noa, as well as her caretaker after Colin's death. He was the former owner of The Tower but was also the one who finished the DocSoul which Noa eventually came to wield. Growing up with an abusive father, the young Maker was trained to become the world's deadliest fighter. However the strong willed Maker was able to avoid himself becoming evil with the help of his loving mother. However, after his father accidentally murdered his wife who shielded James Doc, Maker finally decided to end it. He and his brothers Schepper and Creator tried to kill their father with a nuclear bomb, but unfortunately failed. And instead made their father even more powerful than they had ever could've imagined. Maker was close friends with Colin as they had known each other since they were children. This friendship solidified over the years and resulted in Maker becoming Noa's caretaker, fight instructor and protector until she was ready to wield the DocSoul. Even though Maker decided to travel the world after Jack Spidrox became good, he was returned on some occasions to help Noa whenever she needed. He returned to combat his father twice who had returned, to spend Christmas with his brothers and Noa and even came back to teach Nazim a lesson. Maker is an incredibly powerful individual who enjoys and valuas life and exploring. He's a calm and serious individual but can be rather eccentric sometimes as well as lose and keep his focus and emotions easily. His warmth and protective nature is rivaled by his power. Being the oldest of three, he has taken care of them and protected them almost their entire life. He respects and thinks highly of them and therefore trusts them with looking after Noa and help her with whatever she needs. The fear he has for his father and his evil side are the only things capable of standing in his way. Maker possesses superhuman strength, incredible durability, impressive agility and hearing, can fly at great speeds, is a master magician, knows almost every move, possesses an unparalleled genius level intellect, is a master inventor and possesses great and mighty hand-to-hand combat prowess that have dubbed him the "World's Greatest Fighter". True to his title, he has only ever be successfully defeated by Noa, Jack, Colin and his evil father with others being unable to really put on a fight. Schepper Schepper Robotic better known as Schepper is a powerful robot, an ally to Noa, Jack and Hank as well as Maker's younger and Creator's older brother. He's The Tower's second-in-command and is in charge of scanning, indexing and guarding the new and existing items. Like his older brother, Schepper was raised by an abusive father who desired his sons to be deadly fighters. However the strong willed Maker was able to avoid himself becoming evil with the help of his loving mother. However, after his father accidentally murdered his wife who shielded James Doc, Maker finally decided to end it. The three brothers tried to kill their father with a nuclear bomb, but unfortunately failed. And instead made their father even more powerful than they had ever could've imagined. Through Maker, Schepper became a close acquaintance of The Doc Family. After his older brother became the main boss of The Tower, he became his second in command. A position he has held since its construction. Schepper can be described as stressful, protective, serious and hardworking. Though this covers a caring and good hearted individual who will stand in the way to those who hurt the people he loves. Whilst he's a man that takes his job seriously, he can be both funny and lighthearted as well as cold and distant. Having experienced loss himself, he will go to great lengths to make sure such things never happen to anyone again. Like his brother Maker, Schepper possesses superhuman strength and high durability although not quite on par with his brother. He's also highly agile, can fly and perform several type attacks. He's also a highly experienced hand-to-hand combatant and master magician, while also possessing knowledge on both subjects. He's highly intelligent, possess great knowledge with computer-related subjects while being a known bad inventor. He's also immune to computer viruses due to his work with computers and is able to resist certain manipulations such as mind control and soul manipulation. Creator Creator Robotic better known as Creator is a powerful robot, an ally to Noa, Jack and Hank as well as Maker's and Schepper's younger brother. He's The Boat's current owner and caretaker which hosts numerous powerful weapons and other objects. Like his older brothers, Creator was raised by an abusive father who desired his sons to be deadly fighters. Unlike the other two, Creator was relatively young during his father's abusive upbringing. However the strong willed Maker was able to avoid himself becoming evil with the help of his loving mother. However, after his father accidentally murdered his wife who shielded James Doc, Maker finally decided to end it. The three brothers tried to kill their father with a nuclear bomb, but unfortunately failed. And instead made their father even more powerful than they had ever could've imagined. Through his older brother, Creator became acquainted with James. After the former's death, Creator became the new host and caretaker of the Boats. He chose X2 and Zoeker as guardians/helpers of the Boats. He eventually "fathered" a son in Boat (Robot) solidifying his role as great father despite his own history. Creator is somewhat of a hermit. He spends much of his time on his Boat with his weapons. He is a general nice guy who takes great care of those he loves such as his friends, allies and of course his family. But has shown to go to great lengths to protect those he loves and cares for, true to his nature as a great father figure. Creator's signature power involves the manipulation, creation and enhancing of weapons. He can create powerful and varying weapons, manipulate them to his wishes and enhance already existing or fix weapons. He's incredible intelligent, allowing him to invent many weapons and other things while also being knowledgeable on anything technical. He's physically weaker than his brothers but still possesses great physical strength. He's also incredible durable and agile, possesses great reflexes and has amazing vision. He ages slower than humans, can fly/levitate and is a talented hand-to-hand combatant. Colin Doc Professor Dr. Colin Doc is the deceased father of Noa Doc and the husband to Catherine Doc. He was an archeologist, a professor, a treasure hunter, a father and a hero. He was born on the 21st of February 1950 and was the first born son James Doc and later became the brother Baron Doc and Alex Doc. Considered a child prodigy, Colin became a legendary hero and was proclaimed as the "Greatest Warrior of all Time" like his close friend Maker long before he met his wife. He already had many achievements before the two met and had travelled a lot by that point. The two fell in love as Catherine taught him martial arts, enhancing his already masterful fighting skills. Colin was a family man who put his family above all else. A kind, calm and respectful man, few ever had to say something negative about him. His traveling made him known across the lands, making friends and enemies along the way only furthering his reputation. However his brother Baron has described him as "a good man who will make demons run when he goes to war". Colin's murder at the hands of his latest foe's henchman Nazim resulted in him not being able to finish the DocSoul or raising his daughter. A role his friend Maker took upon him with great success. Though his daughter and son-in-law managed to avenge Colin's death 15 years later with Colin's help by fulfilling the curse Nazim gained upon killing Colin resulting in the vanquish of Nazim's soul. Colin is a master in many fields such as archeology, treasure hunting, hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, magic, engineering, strategist/tactician as well as master combatant while also having a genius-level intellect, excellent observation skills and expert acrobatic skills. His skills are considered outstanding with few managing to rival him as a human. His Power Form is Pharaoh (PowerForm) and possesses the Doc-Up. Baron Doc James Doc Catherine Doc Dalon Doc Antagonists ShadowLife ShadowLife is a major recurring antagonist who has been a thorn in Noa's and Jack's sight ever since his "birth". Ever since, he has been the cause of every single antagonist Noa has had to face. His life began as a body-less, spirit-like entity when Jack Spidrox turned good and sought to regain his DiamondLord powers after wanted to become a force for good. Due to an accident, an unknown thunderbolt appeared from the sky and hit both of the Blue Diamond and Green Diamond and created ShadowLife. While he was ultimately defeated and Jack got his full power back, ShadowLife didn't fade out of existence. Instead he found a recently deceased human body for him to posses. He later acquired the "Talismans" and became cursed by them transforming his body into a skeleton one, similarly to the previous Dalon Doc. While not much later his human form was taken by DiamondLord. ShadowLife is the direct cause of subsequent villains such as The General, Amset Ra, Nazim and HIM as well as Alpha, Dark Hand and Red Eye. He has partnered with all of them and helped them with their goals while also using them to fulfill how own though all with no success. ShadowLife can posses bodies to take as his own which allows him to perform magic and store and take items from his personal dimension. He is highly intelligent, a master tactician, a skilled engineer, a great persuader, semi-immortal and a fairly skilled fighter. He is highly manipulative and uses any ally to fulfill his own personal goals. While he desires the powers of DiamondLord, he has no issue in acquiring the DocSoul as well as he values the power of both of them. His greediness for power extends to other powerful objects that give him the power he desires. During the Nazim era, he and Red Eye teamed up and destroyed ShadowLife's physical body after many failures on his part. ShadowLife has possessed his own mechanical suit to combat Noa and her DocSoul Power Forms called ShadowBot. Red Eye Red Eye is a recurring foe and considered the evil side of Alex Doc as well as his own separate entity. He's power hungry and seeks powerful items, objects and even bodies to further enhance his powers. He has shown to be arrogant and direct when possessing a body but without one he's a coward, easily scared and not threatening. He stays true to himself and only sides with others who can aid him in his desires. He has no problem with switching allegiances. Red Eye came to life during Alex's tenth birthday when he had his ceremonial transformation and caused an unintentional rampage. Over the course of Alex's life, whenever he used his Power Form Rat for long periods of time, Red Eye would take over. This gradually led to Red Eye gaining more control of Rat, and Alex to an extent. During such a period in time, Red Eye stole a powerful weapon called the Ultimate Bazooka from the Doc Realm. This violation resulted in Colin and Baron taking action and punishing him though it resulted in him losing access to his Power Form and transforming in an actual rat for 15 years. After that period of time, he was freed and teamed up with Dalon Doc and eventually ShadowLife. Though with the latter the relationship proved to be strained after many failed team-ups, plans and disappointments. With all those adding up to Red Eye and Nazim seemingly killing ShadowLife, though he survived and the duo freed HIM and then broke up again. Red Eye boasts a great intellect, direct control over his mental structure and his own mind as well as telekinetic powers which also allows for flight. Due to his unique physiology, he can possess bodies as well as this their original minds. Any body he possess can at times get various support enhancements or straight-up power augmentation to make it stronger. Usually Red Eye possesses the Power Form Rat which grants him incredible superhuman strength, great durability as as well stamina, agility and flight. He can perform magical feats, use several type attacks and is proficient in various weapons but primarily relies on his stolen Ultimate Bazooka. He's incredible skilled in hand-to-hand combat and can go toe to toe with various opponents and can always alter his physical form to gain new advantages and turn a fight around. The General Only known by the name of his rank, The General was a former main antagonist. He was the right hand of The Golden King of Atlantis and his goal was to acquire the Golden Armor of the King so he would conquer the world. Though he was stopped by his King before he gained the power, he was accidentally freed from his prison by Noa Doc. Amset Ra To Be Added Nazim To Be Added HIM To Be Added Demolisher To Be Added Notable Locations The Tower To Be Added The Island To Be Added The Golden Temple To Be Added Creator's Boats To Be Added Important Terms Power Form To Be Added DocSoul To Be Added The Doc Family/The "Doc's" To Be Added Trivia To Be Added Category:Concepts